Love Is A Killer
by MortalRose
Summary: Alara Petrov has many secrets, especially dark ones. After all she is a one-of-a-kind Vampire, a Vampire that can control the elements. When she first meets Damon, she warns him. He finds it a challenge to win her over, but she isn't that easy.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the new story!

sorry it took so long I was thinking of backstories and other stuff!

Alara parked her black Ford Escape outside of the Grill in Mystic Falls, 2009. Her long black hair cascaded down her back. She straightened out her jacket and stepped out of the car. Her shoes clicked along the concrete as she walked into the Grill. Her sunglasses covered her eyes as she walked through the crowd of people, sitting at the bar, she ordered a drink. The bartender looked her up and down, "Are you sure you're old enough?" he asked. She looked into his eyes and compelled him, "I don't need an I.D, do I?" He shook his head and handed her his drink. She thanked him and swirled it around a little bit. "Can I help you?" She turned around to face the man who had sat next to her. He smirked and tried to seduce her. "You could help me in many ways." She laughed and watched him intently. "You may have every other girl in this town wrapped around your finger, but you won't have me." She returned her attention back to the glass in front of her. Excusing herself to go to the bathroom, she walked through the crowd until a boy made the mistake of smacking her butt. She grabbed his hand in a flash and twisted it, holding it near his head. "Hands off." She growled and released him. She walked into the bathroom and noticed no one was in there. Washing her hands, she looked down to rinse them off, but when she looked back up, the man from the bar was standing behind her. He went to attack her, but she caught him and threw him against the wall. He looked at her, dazed. She smiled and brought his head to her face. "Try that again and I wont hesitate to kill you." She whispered softly. He grinned as she released him. Her black hair swished behind her as she left the bathroom, but she did hear the man mutter something under his breath. "Good, I like a challenge." She smirked and walked out of Mystic Grill.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's a long one, sorry it's been so long!**_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

Alara's heels clicked along the floor of the Lockwood mansion. She was wearing a lacy red dress and some black heels. Her signature black sunglasses were lying on top of her head. Eyes stuck to her as she walked gracefully through the room towards the bar. She smiled and sat down ordering a drink. "So, we meet again…" She whispered, she knew he could hear her; he was a vampire after all. The man sat down on a stool next to her and looked her up and down. "What do you want from me?" She asked, crossing her legs in her lap. "You look _hot_ today." He told her, emphasising the 'hot'. Alara smiled and looked at him, "I don't have time for this, Damon." He widened his eyes, "How did you know my name?" Alara froze, he hadn't told her his name. "Word gets around…. and you sleep with a lot of women." She quickly covered up. Damon smirked, she smiled sweetly at him and left the bar, running her finger up his thigh as she left.

Alara had taken her heels off of her sore feet and was sitting on a branch of a large tree. She watched as Damon brought a blonde girl over to the tree line and was circling her, as if she were his prey. Alara could hear the blood rushing through the Blondie's veins. Suddenly she smelt smoothing strange in her blood. She shook her head and watched as Damon sunk his fangs into her neck. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for Damon as she watched him collapse to the ground in pain. Stefan stepped out of the shadows to deal with Damon, Alara jumped down from the tree and left, running back to her house, heels in hand.

Releasing her hair from its braid, Alara checked herself in her mirror. Her long black hair fell down her shoulders in light waves. Her hazel eyes shone in the light. Suddenly she saw Damon sitting on her bed, he was smiling at her through the reflection. She walked into her closet and hung her dress up, pulling out a tank top and shorts. Changing quickly, she stepped out to see Damon going through her underwear. "If you're so fascinated by it, you might as well put it on." She told him, sitting on the bed. He grinned and put the blue bra back. He walked over and sat on the floor in front of her, smiling seductively. "If you're a vampire too, how'd you overpower me? How can you walk in daylight?" He asked, fiddling with her carpet. "Well, how old are you? Vampire wise?" She asked, crossing her legs on the bed. "173," He grinned. Smirking, Alara answered his first question, " A lot older," His grin turned into a wider smile. "Now can you please leave? I would like to get some sleep." She told him. "Why? Don't want me around? I feel so hurt!" He exclaimed dramatically. She smiled and pointed him towards the door; he smacked her butt as he disappeared out the window. Something changed inside Alara that night, she was beginning to like Damon. No, she couldn't like him, not after what he had done…

Alara woke up to the sun shining through her windows; she rolled over to face a pair of bright blue eyes. "Damon…" She groaned, throwing her covers over her face. Damon pulled the covers off her face and lifted her up out of her bed, dropping her in her closet. "Was that really necessary?" She throw a pillow at him, "Why are you even here?" She asked, dodging a pillow thrown by Damon. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "I'm taking you out today." She shook her head and frowned. "No, You're not, I'm not that easy. Besides I have things to do." She closed the door as he glared at her. She got changed into some black shorts and a red tank top. Stepping out, she tied her hair into a high ponytail. Damon was out on the balcony, as she grabbed her sunglasses. Slipping them on her head, she walked out onto the balcony. "Like the view?" She asked, leaning on the rail next to the handsome man. He nodded and smirked, looking her up and down. "The view is _very_ hot," Alara punched him in the shoulder lightly. He fake winced and responded. "Seriously though it's like you're trying to torture me," She turned around and whispered. "Kiss me then." Damon looked at her with shock. Slowly, she leant in and their bodies were almost touching. Suddenly she smiled and pulled back. "I only just met you, Damon. Did you really think I would just kiss you?" She lied, laughing as she walked inside, sitting on the carpet. Her bedroom was mainly plain white with little bits of red and blue. Fluffy white carpet covered the floor. Sunlight streamed in through the windows. Damon sat down against the wall, trying not to get too close. "So, I don't see any ring or anything, how are you able to walk in daylight?" He asked her for the second time. Alara sighed and stood up; she turned so that her back was facing him. Slowly, she lifted up her shirt; a small moon shaped tattoo was inked on her lower back. The tattoo had a blue-gold tint to it and looked like a moon inside of the sun. Damon walked over and ran his fingers over the tattoo She shivered and pulled her shirt back down in a flash. "A witch enchanted it for me a long time ago. She placed it there for me and ever since, I've been able to walk in daylight." She explained. He moved his down to her waist and placed his other hand on her opposite hip. Alara frowned and twisted her leg around, kicking him in the shoulder. He immediately released her and held his shoulder. "No touching," She told him, poking her tongue out and moving her finger back and forth. He shook his shoulder and asked, "What's in the front of your shirt?" Alara suddenly remembered that she had placed something in her waistband. "Nothing," She lied, flashing over to her walk-in wardrobe and placing the object into a drawer. She walked out and faced Damon. "Now, if you could show yourself to the door and leave? That would be great!' He grinned and stepped out of her bedroom. _Since when was Damon so nice?_ She asked herself. Shaking her head, she walked back into the wardrobe and picked out a blue bikini. Changing quickly, she stepped out of the room. She grabbed a towel off of her bed and her sunglasses. Her long black hair fell in light waves down her back. Skipping out the door, she slammed into what felt like a large wall. She looked up at the 'wall' and noticed it was Damon. "Didn't I ask you to leave?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. Damon grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "I left the room, didn't I?" Alara narrowed her arms at him and walked down the stairs of her two-story home. "Damon please?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Or I'll have to make you." She warned, frowning at him. Damon shook his head and walked outside to the pool. Reluctantly, Alara followed, placing her towel on a lounge chair. "Care for a little swim, my dear?" He asked, but before she could reply he scooped her up in his arms and ran to the pools edge. "Damon!" She yelled, laughing. She was starting to like this vampire, he reminded her of her first boyfriend. Before she had time to escape, Damon had thrown her in the pool. Alara fell under the under. Suddenly, her normally black hair turned into blonde and her usual hazel eyes changed into a bright ocean blue. Damon stared at her as she reached the surface, shocked. Alara quickly scrambled out of the pool and ran to her towel, trying to dry her hair off. Damon walked up to her, curious. "What was that?" He asked, removing the towel from her hand. "What was what?" She countered, folding her arms. "Your hair, it changes colour and your eyes too." In a flash Alara had him pinned to the ground by the throat, straddling his waist. She brought her face down to his perfect features and growled, "Don't tell anyone about this!" Damon smirked and rolled his eyes. "It's kind of hard to think when you're on top of me." He ran his hands up and down her thighs. She shivered and shook her head. "Don't." She warned, Damon just smiled more; proud of the effect he was having on her. Alara's eyes brightened for a moment as her legs got colder and colder, forcing Damon to remove his hands. She stood up and walked to the edge of the pool, sitting down, she dipped her feet into the warm water. Damon came over and sat next to her, Alara realised he had taken his clothes off and was now just in his underwear. "Do you really have to get naked in me backyard?" She asked, splashing gently. Damon grinned at her and questioned, "So why does your hair and eyes change colour?" Alara sighed and lifted her hand off of the pavement. She knew he would find out now, after all, he new about her hair. She twisted her palm around and a ball of water rose up out of the pool. It came over to her and she started twisting it between her hands, creating random objects. "You're a witch," he exhaled deeply. "Not really, I was born with this…being able to control the elements and I was a vampire so the powers kind of came enhanced." She explained. "Wait, you're an original?" He asked, turning to face her. She nodded slowly, releasing the ball back into the water. "You don't remember, do you?" She asked sadly. He looked at her, confused. "Katherine." She growled. Damon froze at the mention of her name. "How do you know her?" He asked, his eyes widened. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. As he started to kiss her, she pulled back and got out of the pool, wrapping a towel around herself. Damon stood up and wrapped another towel around his waist. He turned to face her and whispered, "Anna?" Alara shook her head. "Don't Damon." Damon stepped closer. "Anna? Is that you?" She growled at him. "Yes, it's me! Why should you care?" She glared at him as water dripped off of his toned body. He started to talk but Alara cut him off. "Don't even try Damon! I may have loved you once, but that _bitch_ Katherine stole you from me!" She yelled. "I loved Katherine! I loved you too, but I loved her more!" Hurt flashed across Alara's face, but disappeared in an instant. Suddenly, the wind started blowing throughout the house, growing fiercer the angrier she got. "Then why are you here now? Huh? Because you don't have her anymore? So you try to seduce me again because I'm your second choice?!" She glared at him and tried to calm herself, but memories kept flashing through her mind of the time when she was with Damon.

_Anna ran through the gardens with Damon Salvatore following close behind, she laughed as her dress nearly tripped her up. _

_"__Catch me if you can, Salvatore!" She yelled behind her, hair blowing in the wind. _

_"__I'll get you, Blake!" He shouted back, grabbing her by the waist and dragging her to the ground. Anna fell onto her back with Damon lying on top of her. Damon smirked as he leant down and kissed her softly. She kissed back harder, turning it into a deeper kiss. It turned into a passionate kiss as someone cleared his throat. "Damon, Anna, this is Katherine Pierce." Stefan stood next to a beautiful young woman. Damon and Anna scrambled to their feet in a rush to stand up. Damon fell in love with her as soon as he set his eyes on her. _

_**Please review guys!**_

_**Ask me anything about this story, please! **_

_**If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me!**_

_**If you don't like please tell me, i don't mind.**_


End file.
